


Simpler Times

by nintendoswitch



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Non-Graphic Smut, Secret Relationship, Stiles Is Awkward, Stiles is Bi, like its just mentioned really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 21:41:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6394942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nintendoswitch/pseuds/nintendoswitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek have gotten to spend a week together in the Silinski house, and everything is wonderful until Sheriff Stilinski comes home earlier than planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simpler Times

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is, but I always find it hilarious to put Derek in romantic situations so hope you enjoy  
> Also I don't really know when this takes place, but I miss Isaac so he's still in Beacon Hills just not present in this
> 
> it's not beta'd and english isn't my first language so I apologize for any mistakes you might find :)

This had been the best week ever. With his dad away on a 'friendly' vacation with Msr McCall, Scott and Stiles had _promised_ to spend the week together. Total lie of course, not that their lying liar-parents could say anything. Scotty had gotten that sad, guilty puppy look in his eyes, and said he wanted to spend time with Kira this week and yada yada yada, and hoped Stiles would understand, which _of course_ he did. He was going to do the same thing. Just with a much older, smoking hot werewolf, who he was finally boyfriends with. But he couldn't say that, so he just lied and said he was going to play Fallout 4 and eat pizza the whole week without his dad sniffing down his neck, asking for a slice.

Stiles and Derek had to keep it super secret because of the whole underage thing, which was turning out to be a bigger issue than Stiles had anticipated when he made out with Derek for the first time. Stiles had even asked his dad what he'd think if his son dated a man or woman well over their twenties, and all the sheriff had done was remind him that he keeps a loaded shotgun in his closet and that he has great aim.

Derek had come over the second the sheriff's car had left the street. Barely got in through the door before ripping his shirt off. Obviously they don't get a lot of alone time, since they can't be at Stiles' house, when his dad comes in and out as work allows him, and has gotten it into his head that he and Stiles are so close now that he doesn't need to knock before entering his son's room anymore. The loft isn't exactly better in any way. If it's not Isaac wanting food, then it's Peter creeping around as he wants. They'll be cuddling on Derek's bed and then the werewolf will start growling and Stiles'll see Peter smirking by the foot of the bed. Dear Uncle Peter is the only one who knows, and while Stiles would prefer that maybe his trusty best friend knew, instead of this a really unstable werewolf, the aforementioned has been surprisingly good at keeping it quiet. Stiles suspects it will bite him in the ass soon but for now he's just going to enjoy the moment.

But, in all honesty, this week hadn't been great just because they could have sex whenever they wanted. Without Peter suddenly giggling in the background, or the always looming threat of Sheriff Stilinski's great aim. It had been great because they could finally act like a couple. No stealing quiet kisses when their friends were in the other room, or holding hands under the table when no one was looking. The only date they had ever had was in a whole other town, and they had taken separate cars so no one would catch them. Now Stiles got to kiss Derek goodnight and get kissed awake in the morning. He'd sit on the counter while Derek made breakfast, who sometimes get between his thighs, with his hands on his hips and tongue in his mouth. Stiles bought the older flowers one night, and Derek spent a whole day watching all the Star Wars movies with him. Without complaining even once.

The two spent every day, every second together. Kissing whenever they felt like it, using silly nicknames on each other instead of their actual names (although Sourwolf still slips out whenever Derek makes _that_ face. The sour face). And Stiles got to fall asleep in Derek's strong arms every night. Loved and protected.

And not matter how cheesy it sounds, or how vomit inducing it is, they had told each other the first 'I love you's last night. It had been romantic and all, but it was kind of hilarious to see Derek try to sound cool and calm while basically pouring his heart out to his boyfriend (because you know he had a small speech, _you know_ ). Hilarious and cute. They had kissed and kissed, and kissed until late. Until their lips were sore, and Stiles would have continued until their lips bled, but he's just a simple man, and thus fell asleep on top of Derek's chiseled chest.

They woke up this morning curled around each other in their underwear. Once they both had regained consciousness, Derek had immediately reached for younger’s ass, and then a dick got into a mouth and _someone_ had to brush their teeth before breakfast. A super sappy breakfast, by the way. Pancakes with strawberries in bed. _Heart shaped strawberries_.

“How romantic of you, Sourwolf.” Stiles had teased and gotten a playful punch on his shoulder before Derek tackled him so he fell back on the bed. They ate, still in their underwear, and everything was perfect. Utterly, disgustingly, magically perfect. Like it always is between them. Stiles had never been so sure about anything. He and Derek were fire and water, and what had seemed like complete dislike from both parts, had turned into great harmony. No one made him happier. Derek made him feel important.

Stiles put a piece of strawberry in his mouth and snuggled his face into the crook of Derek’s neck, while chewing slowly.

“I love you” he said with a sigh, and pressed his lips to the warm skin. Derek kissed his head and curled an arm around his waist to try to hug him even closer.

“I love you too,” He paused, and Stiles could _feel_ him smirking.

“Dumbass.” He finished with a laugh and Stiles snapped his head up.

“Hey! I am very sm-“ He started, but Derek shut him up with a soft kiss, and hands pushing him back to the mattress, with a thigh between his. Derek broke the kiss and brought a hand to stroke his cheek.

“I know you are.” He leaned down and kissed his cheek.

“You’re also brave,” He kissed Stiles’ other cheek.

“You’re kind,” And he kissed his forehead.

“And also, you’re really, really hot.” Derek kissed his lips again, grinding down. Stiles moaned at the friction, and slid a hand over his boyfriend’s chest, down his underwear and grabbed-

Keys rattled in the front door lock downstairs, and the door open.

“Stiles, I’m back!” The sheriff’s voice ran through the house like an ominous threat and the couple scrambled out of bed, getting tangled in the sheets and tripping over the other in panic. Derek quickly threw his clothes on, and Stiles struggled to get into his pajamas as they suddenly heard his dad start walking up the stairs.

“Stiles? Scott?”

Stiles started pushing his boyfriend towards the window.

“Just jump! Jump out the window!” He hissed as his dad’s steps got closer to his room. Derek quickly hopped out right before the sheriff appeared in the doorway, suitcase in hand and all.

“Dad! Hey, what a _surprise_!” Stiles exclaimed loudly and walked over to engulf his father in a bear hug.

“The hospital called Melissa in so we had to come back earlier. Where’s Scott?”

“At his place, yeah he wanted to see Kira, you know, young love!” Stiles giggled nervously and the Sheriff gave him the usual side eye he always shoots at his son when he acts weird. His eyes then fell on the mess on Stiles’ bed. The plate with pancakes and the _heart shaped strawberries_. Stiles wanted to shoot himself with his dad’s loaded shotgun.

“I-…was eating breakfast. In bed. Was gonna watch something on Netflix. Enjoy some alone time. Stiles time.” He rambled, and the Sheriff shot him another side eye.

“Okay, I’ll leave you to it then. But hey, let’s order some take out tonight, you can tell me about your week!” The older said as he stepped out into the hall.

“Sure thing old man!” Stiles practically yelled as he slammed the door. He exhaled loudly as if he had not taken a single breath during their whole conversation. He went back to the window, and to his surprise saw two hand clutching the window sill for dear life.

“Is he gone?” Derek hissed.

“What are you still doing here, Der? You could have been caught.” Stiles said quietly as he helped his boyfriend up so he could sit on the window sill.

“I couldn’t just leave without saying goodbye.” He said and drew Stiles in for a gentle kiss.

“Also I forgot my jacket.” He whispered against the younger’s lips and huffed a laugh. The jacket hung over the backrest of the desk chair, and Stiles went to grab it for him. He liked this one much more than the leather jacket Derek used to wear when they first met. It makes him look less intimidating and mean.

“Dad wants us to have a father-son-dinner tonight, but will I see you tomorrow?” Stiles handed Derek his jacket, and stood closer so he could rest his their foreheads together. Derek’s hand came up to rest on his hip, thumb stroking the skin under the t-shirt.

“Of course, we can go for a drive, see a movie and get some dinner, or something.” The older smiled.

“I’d like that. Thanks for spending this week with me, it was perfect.” Stiles pressed a kiss to the corner of Derek’s mouth.

“It really was, wasn’t it?”

“Best week ever.”


End file.
